


empty vases, empty houses

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty vases, empty houses

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #93: Annoyance

Sam turned to him, brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“It's like . . . I miss _him,_ obviously, I miss everything about him. But you know what I miss most?”

“What?”

Dean laughed without a hint of mirth, swiping a hand through his hair. “It's so dumb. It's so dumb and it used to piss me off so much, because there was this annoying shit he used to pull _all the time._ You know, little stuff, like leaving his water glasses _everywhere_ and getting a new butter knife every time he made a sandwich. He always turned the TV up so loud that the neighbors could probably hear it, and then I'd switch on the TV when I got up in the morning and nearly blow my eardrums out.”

Sam watched him silently, pulling at his bottle, waiting for him to continue.

“And, and what was even more ridiculous was how mad it got me, all that stupid shit, because it's just little stuff and it just doesn't fucking _matter_ when you stack it up against everything else, y'know? Like, he used to pick dandelions, right? They're these ugly little weeds but Cas loved 'em, used to pick a bunch every spring and put 'em in a vase next to the bed, and we argued about it every year 'cause they made me sneeze. And it's just, it's just–”

Dean hiccuped, a noise that was a hairsbreadth away from being a sob.

“Sammy, I would give anything – literally _anything_ – to wake up tomorrow morning and see a vase of those stupid goddamn dandelions on the nightstand. Christ, I'd sell my fucking soul just to see that.”

Sam had nothing to say to that and Dean shut his mouth before he could start openly weeping on the table. What else was there to add? Cas was gone and Dean's home was empty, no dirty dishes left next to the armchair or the bed or on top of the bookshelf. There were no socks left abandoned under the couch, no cabinets left open, no DVDs put back in the wrong place. There would be no more mason jars full of dandelions next to the bed, no more of those happy little weeds that made him snot and snarl and sneeze.


End file.
